


Revenge

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks of Michael, weighing the souls of the dead and lopping off the heads of the unworthy with his bright and shining sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Ah, now we come to it. Vengeance.  
When did I take to vengeance? Oh yes, early. At twenty two, perhaps? Well leaving that aside...  
There is another question, of course. At what point does reaction become vengeance? Challenge, for instance, of one who has caused offence, when it is sure to escalate into violence - is that vengeance? What of a duel? If that is vengeance, I took to it much younger than twenty-two. Is protection of others vengeance, when a good defence is a good offence? What about protection of oneself? If someone has committed something unpardonable, is it vengeance to prevent them from committing it again?

I don't look at it quite the same as others, perhaps. 'A reckoning' they had me saying, in a recent popular movie. I think, as I said before, of Michael, weighing the souls of the dead and lopping off the heads of the unworthy with his bright and shining sword.

I always believed I was doing the right and best thing. And I still believe it. If there is someone who is breaking honour, I will not sit idly by. Yes, that is what it is. If there is lying or betrayal, if there is the abuse of innocent people, if people try to take advantage of me, hurt, threaten, or kill, I will not let it pass. I will not let it continue. And I will not let it be repeated. I think back to all the personal gunfights. I am fragile. I admit it freely, but I am not someone with whom to be trifled. I cannot fight - even Wyatt and Bat said I could not whip a child in a fight. I must therefore stand up for myself as I can, pre-emptively at times. And still, if someone would take advantage of me, would try to cheat or harm me, they have no scruples or honour. They deserve whatever reaction I can muster.

I am avoiding talking about Morgan. My friend.

Wyatt called the tale 'An Arizona Vendetta.' And I? I rode at his side and surely felt like Michael. Never has my life had such purpose, such meaning, such virtue. We were bringing law to the West. We were bringing peace and security to a place of danger and chaos. And we were doing it for Morgan. It was vengeance, but it was so much more. And Morgan. In truth, vengeance was no solace there - it could not make up for the loss of his easy camaraderie, his voice, the surety of his company...

John trails off.


End file.
